Mackenzie Mystery
by fictionman1
Summary: One of the stars of "Mackenzie Falls" ends up being murdered and it's up to "So Random" to solve the case. As their solving the mystery more stars of "Mackenzie Falls" end up being murdered.


**Sonny**

**With a**

**Chance:**

**Mackenzie Mystery**

_By: Christopher T. Henderson_

It started out as a normal day. The cast of "Mackenzie Falls" was just doing some filming until Chastity, the actress who plays Chloe said "I feel funny." "Just ignore it" said Portlyn. "I can't, I feel like…" right at that moment, Chastity fell to the floor. "Get back up" said Portlyn. "I don't think she's faking" said Chad. "Somebody call an ambulance!" yelled Chad. One of the "Mackenzie Falls" workers ran to the phone and called an ambulance. The next day Chad went to rehearsal to talk to the rest of the cast. "How is she?" asked Portlyn. "I'm afraid she's done your last episode of "Mackenzie Falls" he answered. "What do you mean?" asked Portlyn. "She's dead." "What!" they all said. "How did it happen?" ask Portlyn. "She was poisoned." "Who do you think could of done it?" "Five losers from Chuckle Ville." Back at "So Random" the cast were all just hanging out in the prop house until Chad and a police officer came walking in. "Chad what are you doing here?" asked Sonny. "Funny you mentioned that, you're all under arrest." "What!" they all said. "What did we do?" ask Grady. "You know Chastity, the girl who plays Chloe." "Yeah" they all said. "She was murdered and I know how you all hate my show and would do anything to get canceled." "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we poisoned her, you can't prove anything." The police officer spoke "Mr. Cooper unless you can prove the "So Random" cast murdered your co-star we can't do anything." The police officer left. "Just wait, I'm going to prove that you did murder Chastity and when I do you're all going to jail." Chad left. "We can't let Chad take us to jail" said Tawni. "We have to find the guy who really did it" said Zora. "Don't worry, Dectieve Sonny is on the case."

(Theme Song)

The cast of "So Random" showed up on the set of "Mackenzie Falls." "What are you doing here Randoms?" asked Chad. "We're here to solve the mystery" answered Sonny. "What mystery?" "The mystery of the murdered actress." "We already know who did it, it was you" said Portlyn. "It was not us, now we have a few questions for all of you" said Zora. "Like what?" asked Portlyn. "How was she murdered?" asked Sonny. "She was poisoned" answered Chad. "All right, what was the last thing she ate?" "Lunch" answered Portlyn. "Someone must of poisoned her lunch, but who?" "You" said Chad. "It was not us, now be quiet." "Did she have any enemies?" asked Zora. "Her and Skyler used to date, but she broke up with him." "When did she do that?" "A few weeks ago." "So Skyler got so mad at her that he killed her, Skyler Devane, you're under arrest." Suddenly all the lights went out, came back on, and Skyler was on the floor with a knife in his back. "I don't think" said Portlyn. The paramedics came shortly after and took Skyler away. "Two "Mackenzie Falls" cast members murdered in one week." "Somebody must hate "Mackenzie Falls." said Tawni. "Chad, are there any other shows that hate your show besides us." "Well we are the 1 show and any show would do anything to get revenge, so it could be any show in this studio." "One, all shows in this studio are equal, two, you're right, it must be one of the TV shows, Chad, which TV shows hates your show the most?" "So Random" answered Chad. "Ok, what's the second show who hates who the most?" "I'd say "Tween Gladiators" answered Chad. "Everyone, to "Tween Gladiators." The "So Random" cast went to the set of "Tween Gladiators." The explained the whole situation to two of the cast members of "Tween Gladiators." "We didn't do it" said one of the cast members. "We were here rehearsing" said the other cast member. "I say it was the girls from "Meal or No Meal." "They were always jealous of "Mackenzie Falls" so they would do anything to get the show canceled. "Everybody, to "Meal or No Meal." The cast of "So Random" went to the set of "Meal or No Meal." They talked to the girls and explained the situation. "We didn't do it" said one of the girls. "We think Chad is cute and we would never want to murder him or his co-stars" said another girl. "If you asked me how did it I would say it was you" said another girl. Suddenly they heard the sound of a gun shooting from "Mackenzie Falls." The cast of So Random ran there. They found Ferguson Michaels, another "Mackenzie Falls" cast member, lying on the floor bleeding. "Oh no, another cast member, gone." "Who do you think is doing this?" asked Tawni. "Well, those girls said it was us and I think it is." "Sonny, are you talking crazy" asked Tawni. "No I'm not, Chad said people are jealous of the show, but not just actors, other producers of the TV shows here, do you see where I'm going with this." "No" answered Tawni. "Think about, who's the producer of "So Random?" "Marshall!" they all said.

(Commercial)

The cast of "So Random" all busted into Marshall's office and shouted "We know it was!" "What are you talking about" asked Marshall. "We know you're the one who murdered all those people on "Mackenzie Falls." "I heard about the murders, but it wasn't me I swear." "How do we know that?" "Because, I was in here all day making a macramé bracelet for my mom." "Well where is it?" "Right here." Marshall pulled out the bracelet. "You're story checks out." Chad and the police officer walked in. "Hey Randoms, you should probably take a look at something." The cast of "So Random" followed Chad to the set of "Mackenzie Falls" and saw Portlyn lying dead on the floor. "They got another one" said Tawni. "How did she die" asked Sonny. "I have no idea" answered Chad. "Was she poisoned?" asked Sonny. "She's on a diet and she hasn't eaten anything all day." "Maybe she was strangled" said Zora. "I doubt it" said Chad. "Zora, look for finger prints on her neck. "I'm on it." Zora bent down to her, put finger print powder on her neck, and put a piece of tape against. She got back up and handed the tape to Sonny. "Perfect, now all we have to do is compare fingerprints with everyone in this studio until we find the culprit. "Well I got to go" Chad said nervously. "Chad freeze!" Chad froze. "Zora, get me his fingerprints." "I'm on it." Zora got out a piece of paper and an ink pad. She took Chad's thumb, put on the ink pad, and then placed on the paper. Sonny took the paper and compared the two fingerprints to see if they matched, they did. "Oh my gosh, Chad, you're the murderer." "Why would I kill my co-stars?" "Because you're so conceded and hate to share your spotlight with anybody, and after years of sharing your spotlight with four different people who couldn't take it anymore and you…" "Ok, fine, yes, I did it, I did it!" "Chad Dylan Cooper, you're under arrest" the police officer handcuffed Chad. "Your pretty smart Sonny, maybe we could go out some time." "I'm sorry I don't murderers." "Let's go." "Goodbye Randoms." The police officer took Chad away.

(Commercial)

The cast of "So Random" were all reading "Tween Weekly." "Mackenzie Falls" is officially canceled and "So Random" is the new 1 tween show" Tawni read. "Looks like solving that mystery did us good." Brenda walked over to them. "Here's your stake and lobster" she said. "It did us a lot good" said Nico. Nico and Grady started eating their stake and lobster.


End file.
